Troy
Troy is the last recruit of the Guardians of Time, but the most powerful. Betrayed by his friend Benjamin, Troy chose to leave his dimension once and for all. His rough past compelled him to prevent time abuse, and aid the team in the Last Stand. The Lost Dimension Origin Many are unaware that there is another dimension among the main ones. Those that know are unable to acquire a passage to it. In this dimension, humans thrived for centuries on the planet Luxerth and its two moons Hades and Graitel. Some humans developed a mutation to use energy from around them. The inhabitants called them Enertons. Enertons developed the ability to lead, whiched helped them in many ways. Most Luxerians elected Enertons to have seats in the government. Luxerth flourished just like any other planet at it's apex. That was until the Nustra Family showed up. They despised the Enertons becaused they believed that only royal blood should have that power. Soon they preached about the horrible Enertons and rallied many followers. The Nustras had an icy grip on all of the major cities, proving it impossible for any Enertons to flee. They overthrew the Enertons and wiped them to extinction. Since the Enerton ability was a mutation, the Nustras had the newborns tested for the Enerton mutation. A darkness swept over the planet. All of the neighboring planets have been strapped of useful material, but the Nustras did not have enough resources to reach out to different systems. Hades was converted into a super prison, and for an odd reason the star's life was accelerating. Cities fell, millions died, and Nutramel Castle was built. All hope was lost for Luxerth. Revelation Troy was born in the year of 18,072. His mother had died at child birth and the only family he had left was his father. After the death of his wife, Troy's father fell into a state of grief. He began drinking and gambling what money he had left. Soon, he became in dept to the royal family, the Nustras. He had one year to pay off his hefty dept, but he blew his nights away drinking at the local pub. On Troy's second birthday, something happened that would change his life forever. The guards stormed his father's shack with one main goal: Kill Troy's father. They found no trace of him at the hut, so they took Troy with them as bait. He was thrown into a cell and was offered to Troy's father if his father revealed his location. The Nustras never recieved an answer. Julie Nustra, the ruling Queen at the time, saw pity on Troy. He was just two years old, had an outlawed father, and was locked up in a cell. She decreed that he would be her personal servant. Troy soon befriended Benjamin Nustra, Julie Nustra's only son. They were the same age. Ben and Troy grew up to be the best of friends. They went on many adventures together as they grew up together. Ben had most of the servant restrictions removed from Troy so they could accomplish more activities during the day. On one adventure, they found two dragon eggs, which they raised to be their own pets. During another, they came accross the remains of a human male in the middle of a desert clutching a piece of papyrus. Written on it was "Forgive me, my son. They must not know." One time, Troy and Benjamin were exploring the labs of Castle Nustramel. They were inspecting all kinds of chemicals when Troy accidently cut himself on a testing tub. He went to go get some bandages from down the hallway. On his way, he noticed a room he'd not seen before. He inspected the sign which read "Generator Room. WARNING: High Amounts of Radiation!" While reading it, Troy felt a strange sensation in his hand. He looked at it and saw the wound close up. Troy had just discovered he was an Enerton. The thought of being an Enerton irked Troy for many months and Ben had kept questioning him about what was on his mind. Troy finally decided to tell Ben the truth. When he told Ben, Ben knew how serious the news was and promised to never tell anyone. After he told Ben, Troy's mind was cleared. He and Ben continued to adventure around the realm until they were both nineteen. That was when Ben became troubled. Troy could tell that Ben had something on his mind, but Ben decided not to tell Troy, no matter how much Troy tried to persuade him. One day, Ben was called to a meeting that was for royalty only. Troy was told to wash the dishes with all the other servants. Reluctantly, Troy complied. While cleaning up, five guards entered the kitchen. Troy asked them to state their business, but they ignored him. One hit him across the face while another grabbed his arms. A third strapped a handcuff device onto his wrists. Troy instantly felt weaker. They threw a bag over his head and dragged to a hanger. Then, they docked a shuttle and flew out of the atmosphere. "What's happening?" Troy thought as he fought to stay awake. "Have they strapped some sort of power dampening device to me?" When the shuttle landed, Troy felt much lighter. He knew he was on one of the moons. The guards dragged him down many hallways, where they finally came to a stop. They shoved Troy into a modified sleeping pod. Then they took the sack off of Troy's head. The last thoughts he could remember was "cold." Desolation Category:Characters